An Open Heart
by believable-pen
Summary: AU...Jack cheats on Ianto with a one-night-stand. Ianto moves to New York to get away from him M/M SEX AND LKISSING RATED M


**An Open Heart**

Sitting on the bus, Jack Harkness had plenty of time to think. Maybe too much time. Shaking his head, Jack looked out of the window. The bus had stopped and most of the other passengers had gotten off. He stood up, collected his bag and exited the bus. Going into the terminal, he got a locket key and stowed his bag. _No point in takin' it with me _he thought. _Might be coming straight back in the mornin_'

As the snow began to fall and the sky darken, Jack walked from the New York bus station, out into the street. He knew exactly where he was going, but he wasn't sure if he'd be welcome once he got there. As he walked, Jack thought back over the last year. A year spent alone in Los Angeles. But it was his fault, no one elses. He drove Ianto away.

**"You have beautiful eyes." Jack said, his voice slurred by too much drink.**

**"I-I thought you were with someone." Tony moved closer.**

**"Mmm? Yeah, well, he's at work. Too much work makes Jack a lonely boy." He smiled.**

**"You wanna come back to mine? I have beer and a nice big bed."**

**Jack smiled. "Sounds like a plan."**

What Jack wouldn't give for a watched that turned back time. If only he hadn't drunk so much that night. Or better still, stayed at home and waited for Ianto to come in from work. But what if's can't be changed and Ianto was no longer his.

"**You've been with someone else. I can smell him on you!" said Ianto, his eyes narrowing, registering disbelief.**

"**I…it was a mistake. It happened…just the once."**

**Ianto picked up his duffle bag. "That's once to often." He looked towards the door.**

"**Where are you going?" His voice held panic.**

"**To a motel. I'll be back for my things…when your not here."**

"**Ianto, wait…please!"**

"**Go to hell!"**

Stopping at the first restaurant he came to, Jack went inside, sitting at a booth. It was good to get out of the snow and he was feeling a little hungry. The waitress brought him a cup and filled it with steaming coffee.

"My name's Kelly and I'll be your server." She smiled. "Would you like water?"

"No, thanks. I'll have a club sandwich and a side order of fries when you're ready, please."

Once Kelly had written it down, she left.

Taking a sip of coffee, Jack leaned back, remembering the first time he made love to Ianto…..

**As they moved toward the bed, Jack smiled, reassuring Ianto.**

"**You are beautiful. Did you know that?"**

**Ianto smiled shyly.**

**A few more steps and they'd reached the edge of the bed. **

"**I want you so bad," breathed Jack. "I can almost taste you."**

**They undressed slowly, then lay down on the bed. Ianto was lying on his back, Jack repositioned myself so that he could take him into his mouth. To taste this sweet man under him. Jack's hand went to fondle Ianto's swollen balls. He writhed under his expert manipulation. Letting go of his balls, Jack moved his hand to Ianto's back passage. He parted his legs eagerly and then put a finger at the entrance to his ass. Jack looked at Ianto, saw the smile on his face and went back to sucking on his cock, while his finger worked it's way inside Ianto, fucking him.**

**"Mmm." Ianto hummed, as Jack's digit hit that sweet spot inside him, making him squirm.**

**Jack moved his finger in and out, then added another. He felt Ianto tense for a second, then relax. Own pushed up into Jack's mouth. When Jack let him go, Ianto moaned at the loss of contact. The older man rolled his lover over onto his stomach. Ianto was too far gone to stop now, he craved more. He got onto his knees without Jack having to ask. Jack pushing the top half of his body forward, so his cute ass was in the air. The older man smiled, positioning himself between his legs. He stroked his own throbbing cock, making sure that it was slick with his own pre-cum. He opened the condom that was on the nightstand, rolling it over his erection. No time for anything else, but fucking this man before him...now! **

**Slowly, Jack put his cock against Ianto's ass and put the head of it in, holding it there. Ianto moaned loudly, wanting more. Jack pushed a little deeper and Ianto cried out.**

**"Jesus!"**

**Moving his hand around to the front, Jack grasped Ianto's cock and began to pump it slowly. As Ianto took up the rhythm with his hips, Jack pushed all the way in and held it there. His body shivered under Jack, as he moved his hand and began to pump his cock, bringing him close to the edge.**

**Jack slowly began to move in and out of Ianto, making sure to rub against his prostate with every stroke. It felt so good, so fucking tight inside him. As Ianto pushed into his hand, so Jack pulled out of him, then back in until he was ball deep. Ianto quickened his thrusting as his orgasm approached.**

**"Oh, God! Jack !"**

**A few more thrusts and he came in Jack's hand, spilling his seed over them both. It was magical. A second later, Jack came inside him, his body shuddering. Their bodies shook together. Their orgasm, orgasmic.**

**Ianto's knees buckled and Jack ended up resting his hands either side of his head to steady himself. They were both breathing hard, gasping for air in the aftermath of fantastic sex. Straddling Ianto's waist, Jack gently turned him over and laid beside him, taking him into my arms.**

"**You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"**

**Ianto shook his head. "You already told me."**

**Jack kissed his forehead. "Well, you are."**

**The older man smiled, then laid down again. He put my arm under Ianto's head so that he was lying on his shoulder. His other arm went to his thigh. Ianto lifted his head and they kissed, slow and passionately. Jack's cock twitched, but for now, they would sleep…..**

It brought a smile to his face, thinking about the shy 20 years old from Oakland. The way he made him feel when he was around him. The way he melted into his arms. Warmed his bed. Burned within his heart…..

**Ianto wriggled in Jack's arms. "It's my day off, Jack, I want to lie in! I never get to lie in."**

**Jack pulled him into his arms. "You can sleep later. I wanna go out. I've been cooped up in the studio all week. It's a gorgeous day. Let's enjoy it."**

**Ianto pulled back. Looking Jack in the eye. "Okay, you win. But I need a shower," he poked his lover. "So do you."**

"**Are you insinuating I smell?"**

"**In a word, yes. We both do, after last night."**

"**Mmm, but what a way to get smelly." Jack grinned.**

**Ianto shook his head.**

"**Then we go out?"**

"**Then we go out, yes."**

**Jack threw back the covers and headed for the bathroom. "You can join me. I promise not to jump you." **

**Ianto appeared behind him, slapping him on the ass. "That'll be a first."**

**Jack laughed. "Play your cards right and you can soap my back."**

"**Thank you," said Ianto, stepping inside the shower. "What an honour."**

**Turning on the water, Jack pulled Ianto under the water, pouring shampoo over **

**his hair.**

"**Mmm, strawberries."**

"**One of your better buys, I think."**

"**Hey! What's wrong with the bubble gum shower gel? I rather liked it."**

"**Yes, you would."**

**Jack lathered Ianto's hair then rinsed it off. Pouring shampoo in his own hair, he **

**turned to Ianto, winking. Massaging it well into Jack 's hair, his lover rinsed it through. Once they were both done, Ianto leaned out and grabbed a couple of towels, handing one to Jack. Drying their hair off a little, they wrapped the towels around their waists and walked into the bedroom. Once they were dressed, Jack leaned forward, kissing Ianto on the forehead.**

"**Let's go, kiddo."**

**Ianto rolled his eyes. "And where are we going?"**

"**Well, I thought we'd check out the penny arcade and then maybe roller skate down Venus Beach."**

**Ianto shook his head. "16, we are not."**

"**Where's your sense of adventure?"**

"**I'm with you, aren't I?"**

**Jack laughed. "We are going to have such a great time, you'll wonder why we didn't do it sooner."**

"**Sure I will."**

**Going down to the car, Jack tossed Ianto the keys. "You drive."**

"**Okay, Frankie's Arcade and then Venus Beach. What about lunch? There's this nice Mexican restaurant by the canal."**

"**Yep, sounds good to me."**

**Driving Downtown, Ianto parked in the lot beside Frankie's. As they went inside, Jack waved to the guy in the 'Change' booth.**

"**5 dollars worth of quarters, please, Barney."**

"**Last of the big spenders, eh?"**

"**They're for Ianto. I'm gonna watch him play."**

"**Whatever turns you on, dude."**

"**He definitely does."**

**They both laughed.**

**Going over to where Ianto was stood, Jack offered him the coins. "Have fun, **

**kiddo."**

"**Thanks."**

**Jack followed his lover, as he fed one armed bandits and grabbing machines with coins, until they were gone. He won a few, but put them all back again.**

"**Okay," said Jack. "Venus Beach for a little skating." **

**It took them almost an hour to get there. **

**Ianto liked to drive slowly; get them there in once piece. Jack respected this and never kidded Ianto about his cautiousness.**

**Parking out by Subway, they walked the short distance to the skate hire shop. Putting on the skates, Jack took Ianto's hand and off they went…..**

Leaning forward, Jack smiled at the memories. They were so real; as if they happened yesterday. He drank some more coffee and moments later, Kelly arrived with his club sandwich and fries.

"Enjoy," she said, smiling.

Jack picked up a French fry with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. It tasted good. Then he started eating his club sandwich, the memories coming back to him again…..

"**Where are we heading?"**

"**Santa Barbara."**

**Skating in the direction of Santa Barbara, the two men laughed and chatted. Once they reached the pier, they turned around and made their way back. By then, it was almost 1.30pm.**

**Taking the skates back, they made their way to the Mexican restaurant, standing in the queue until a table was available…..**

Putting his sandwich down, Jack looked out of the window at the snow. If he was back in LA, the sun would be shining, even though it might be a bit chilly. Here in New York, winter had taken hold and even inside, the cold bit through him to the bone. He sighed, looking at the clock.

The waitress passed by his table on her way to another customer and asked him how his meal was_._

"Everything okay?"

"Fine, thanks."

But it wasn't.

He was still in love with his ex-lover, Ianto Jones and him being here, travelling across the US, Jack hoped would go part way to proving it.

He sighed, then took a sip of luke warm coffee. Downing it in one, he caught Kelly's eye, showing her the cup. She nodded, bringing over the coffee pot and filling his cup.

Going back to his fries, Jack remembered their lunch in the Mexican restaurant….

"**A table for two, please."**

"**Right this way."**

**The two men followed the waiter and were seated at a table looking out over the beach. After being given menus, the waiter left to see if any other tables were ready.**

"**What are you going to have?" asked Jack .**

**Ianto looked down the menu. "I think, the chicken, refried beans, potato chips and sour cream dip."**

"**Sounds good to me."**

**When the waiter arrived, Jack ordered for them both. As they ate, they chatted about their day so far. **

"**Anything planned for this afternoon?" Ianto asked tentatively.**

"**I thought we might go home and spend the rest of the time in bed." Jack smiled wickedly.**

"**Jack Harkness, what kind of guy do you take me for?"**

"**Oh, hot, sexy, in need of a good man…me! Need I say more?"**

**Ianto smiled. "You know me so well."**

"**After three years together, I should hope so."**

"**Any regrets?"**

"**Not a one. You?"**

**Ianto shook his head, touching Jack's leg with his shoed foot.**

**After they had finished lunch, Jack drove them back to their apartment….**

Putting down his sandwich, Jack rubbed a hand over his face. The image of him and Ianto in each others arm, making love, stabbed at his heart….

"**God, I love you," Ianto whispered, as Jack entered him.**

"**Love you, too."**

**Pushing further in, Jack positioned Ianto's legs further over his shoulders for better access to that sweet spot inside him. Touching it with every thrust, he bend to kiss those sweet, inviting lips. Ianto's arms snaked around Jack's middle, drawing him closer. Pushing him deeper.**

"**I'm…so close," Ianto said, looking up into crystal clear, blue eyes.**

**Jack smiled, moving a little slower, trying to make the act of love last a little longer.**

**Feeling his balls tighten against his body, Ianto shuddered as his orgasm took over.**

"**Arh! Jack!"**

**Jack thrust faster, deeper, until he came within his lover, hot sperm shooting into that hot, tight ass…..**

Sighing, Jack pushed away his half eaten meal, finished his coffee and signalled to Kelly for the check. Once he'd paid, he went back out into the cold.

Pulling his collar up around his ears, Jack walked down the street. Just another few blocks and he'd be at the street where Ianto's apartment was. He wondered if Ianto had another lover. They'd talked on the phone for a few weeks after they split up, but he never asked Ianto any personal question. Ianto thought it best if they made a clean break of it, and Jack could hear the sadness in his ex-lover's voice…..

"**It's for the best, Jack. It's hurting both of us."**

"**Yeah, your right, as usual."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Don't get all defensive on me. It doesn't mean anything. It was a compliment."**

"**Right, sorry." Ianto sighed. **

"**It's okay, really."**

"**I gotta go. I'm due in work in twenty minutes."**

**Reluctant to put the phone down, Jack said, "I love you. Stay safe."**

**Ianto hitched a breath. "I will. Bye, Jack." **

"**Bye."**

**As Ianto put the phone down, he whispered. "Love you, too."…..**

Putting the phone down was the hardest thing Jack had ever done. But Ianto said he needed space. Across the other side of America, that was a lot of space. He'd even got a mortgage and was buying the apartment. It all sounded so final to Jack.

Turning the corner, Jack spied a flower shop, so he went inside…..

"**What is that?"**

"**It's a peace lily."**

"**And who pray, are you makin' peace with?"**

**Jack laughed. "I wanted a plant, okay? Not too girly and the assistant, nice guy by the way, suggested this."**

"**Nice guy?"**

"**Straight as an arrow." He crossed his heart.**

**Ianto smiled. "I guess it would look nice over by the window."**

"**He said it liked warm places," he laughed. "In our bedroom would be good."**

**Ianto spluttered, "Get your mind out of the gutter, mister! I'm due in work this afternoon."**

"**Darn! Oh, those lucky patients. I might have to injure myself, just so I can see you."**

"**Don't you dare! I don't need that kind of distraction while I'm working."**

**Jack pouted, and they both laughed.**

"**I come pick you up and we can go to dinner."**

"**Great. I finish around 9pm."**

"**I'll book a table at Frado's for after 9.15pm."…..**

Looking around, Jack spotted an elegant peace lily sitting under a heat lamp. He walked up to it, smiling.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"I was just admiring your peace lily. I have one at home."

"Arh, yes. Poor thing needs heat," he looked out at the snow. "Not much of that here."

"I live in LA."

"Ooww, nice," he rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them.

"I'll take it, please."

"Certainly. Would you like it gift wrapped?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Yes, please. A white bow, if you have one."

"It'll match the lily. No problem."…..

"**That peace lily likes it by the window. I swear it's grown an inch in a week!"**

**Jack smiled. "We'll have to rename it 'The Love Lily'."**

**Taking Ianto into his arms, Jack kissed the tip of his nose.**

"**Wanna go away for the weekend?"**

"**I'd love to."**

"**How about Lake Tahoe?"**

"**Sailing. Swimming. Walking…"**

"**Makin' out."**

**Ianto rolled his eyes. "We can make out here."**

"**Underwater?"**

**Ianto poked him in the ribs. "You're incorrigible!"**

"**Is that a 'yes'?"**

"**Yes, to all of the above."**

"**I'll contact the airline."**

"**I'll book the Hotel."…..**

"That'll be $10, please sir. Sir?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, I was miles away."

Literally.

Taking the plant, Jack went back out into the snow. It was now falling heavier; large fluffy flakes falling on his face and hair.

Turning the next corner, there before him, was Alameda Boulevard. He began to walk down it, keeping an eye out for number 1437. When he reached it, he went into the foyer. Scanning the name tags above the call bells, he quickly found Ianto Jones…..

**Jack splashed about in the water like a four year old, soaking himself and Ianto, from head to foot.**

"**Get in here! It's fabulous!"**

"**I'll take your word for it. I've just eaten. So have you, by the way."**

"**So has nearly everyone in here. Come on, Ianto, live dangerously."**

**Shrugging, Ianto dive bombed his lover, sending water in every direction.**

"**Told you you'd love it."**

"**Mmm, love you."….. **

After five minutes of standing in the cold foyer, Jack finally pushed the bell.

"Please be home," he muttered under his breath.

"Hello?"

Ianto's voice.

Jack took a deep breath.

"It's Jack ."…..

**They spent the whole weekend swimming, sailing and walking by day and making such sweet love during the night. But Sunday afternoon soon came around and it was time for them to leave. Ianto slept on the plane, his hand firmly between both of Jack's. As they were about to make their descent, Jack gently shook Ianto.**

"**We're coming in to land."**

"**Mmm, Jack was having this really hot dream…"**

"**Tell me about it when we get to our apartment," his eyes gleamed. "Maybe Jack can make it come true." He winked.**

**Ianto beamed….**

Ianto sighed aloud. "You better come up. 7th floor. 215."

The younger man pushed the button and the door to the inner hallway, came off the latch.

Getting into the elevator, Jack pressed 7 and stood back. Standing outside 215, Jack looked back down the corridor and then pushed the bell. Ianto opened the door. He looked thinner, older, but it suited him.

"Hey," was all Jack could manage.

Ianto stepped aside, allowing him to enter. Before Jack could say anything more, Ianto jumped on the offensive.

"Why are you here? You should have called."

"I…wanted to see you. It's your birthday tomorrow. I didn't want to miss another one."

Ianto closed his eyes for a second, remembering his last birthday….

"**I just want to take you out for a meal, where's the harm in that?"**

"**I've made plans, Jack, I'm sorry. We're not together now."**

"**I know, Ianto. I just wanted to be here with you. No strings."**

"**No, Jack. It's over, let's leave it at that."**

"**We can't even speak civilly to each other."**

"**God dammit, Jack, you fucked another guy! What do you expect?"….. **

When Ianto opened his eyes again, Jack was offering him a gift.

"Happy Birthday."

"Jack !"

"Open it, please."

Placing it on the coffee table, Ianto carefully opened it.

"I was hoping we could make peace before your birthday."

Ianto sighed. "Things can't go back to the way they were."

"I know, but we can make a new start," he moved closer. "I still love you, Ianto. Always will."

"And you came all this way just to tell me that?"

"Yes."

Ianto looked around. "Where's your bag?"

"I left it in a locker at the bus station."

"You came by bus?"

Jack nodded. "Needed time to think. Time to…hell, I don't know. I just made such a mess of things and I wanna make it right."

"I don't know, Jack."

"I know it was all my fault. I got drunk and I cheated on you. But it wasn't intentional. I didn't do it to hurt you."

"I know that, but you did."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Jack…I-I really don't know."

Jack moved towards the door. "I need to get my bag from the bus station and go find a Hotel room for the night." His hand was on the front door handle.

"Wait. You can't go out in this weather. I have a spare room. It's all made up. You can stay in there."…..

"**Tell me again why we got an apartment with two bedrooms?" asked Jack.**

"**It's always a good idea to have a spare room."**

"**Yes, and?"**

"**We can have people over to stay."**

"**People?"**

"**Yeah, friends."**

"**We've lived here three years and we've never had friends over to stay."**

"**Okay, okay. It has all my stuff in it."**

"**Arh ha! There it is, the truth."**

**Ianto giggled. "You know me. I can't bare to throw it all out. I need someplace where I can go look at it from time to time."**

"Is all your stuff in there?" asked Jack, a sad look on his face.

"I got rid of a lot when I moved out, but yes, there's a bit in there."

"A bit?"

Ianto moved towards the kitchen, plant in hand. "Take your coat off, I'll make us a hot drink." He placed the plant on top of the microwave. "It'll get plenty of heat here."

Jack took off his coat, placing it on the coat rack, then wandered into the kitchen.

"Is there…anyone new in your life?"

Ianto kept his back to Jack . "No."

Moving closer, Jack put a hand on Ianto's arm. "Me neither."

"Jack, please."

Jack dropped his hand and stepped back. "Sorry."

The kettle boiled, giving Ianto something to do. Once the coffee was made, they went into the living room and sat down.

"Why now?" asked Ianto, not looking at Jack. "Why come here an confess you still love me?"

Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You said you needed space. You made that clear on your last birthday." He shrugged. "I guess it knocked me back. I lost my confidence, when I lost you."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No! I was to blame. I admit that. I just…I want you back. I hate livin' alone. The apartment isn't the same without you."…..

**As the New Year drew closer, the two lover's counted down the seconds.**

"**Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!"**

**They kissed, laughed and kissed again**_._

"**Here's to the new year ahead," said Ianto, raising his half empty bottle of Bud.**

"**Here's hoping you get that promotion you were after."**

**Ianto nodded. "Here's hoping your business keeps growing, then I can retire and be a kept man."**

"**Huh! You wish, kiddo."**

**They clunked bottles and fell on the couch. Arms, legs, Bud, going in all directions.**

"**Kept man indeed. Once the holidays are over, the photography business will **

**cool down until Valentines."**

"**You can always take pictures of me." Ianto struck a pose, his tongue sticking out.**

"**Brat!"**

"**But I'm your brat."**

"**You bet your sweet ass you are."**

**They kissed again as Jack ran a hand over Ianto's crotch.**

"**And don't you forget it."**

"**Never could."**

"**Let's take this to the bedroom. I wanna love every inch of that sweet ass and more."**

"**Ooww, I can hardly wait."**

"We used to have fun, didn't we," said Jack.

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, we did."

"You know, I can't even remember his name; the guy."

"Tony. It was Tony."

A tear appeared in Jack's eye, stinging it.

"Fuck! I was such a fool!"

The tear ran down his face unchecked and Ianto felt a pain in his chest.

"I…still love you, too, Jack ."

Jack wiped away the tear. "You do?"

Ianto nodded.

"Then I still have a chance?"

Ianto didn't answer straight away. "I'll cook us something to eat."

"I er, just ate. Well, half of it."

"Maybe later then."

Jack nodded…..

"**I'm gonna cook tonight."**

"**Really? You never cook!" **

"**Yeah. Spaghetti and meatballs. My moms recipe." Jack smiled. "I can cook."**

"**Now you tell me," Ianto feigned a sulk.**

"**Ha, very funny, kiddo."**

"**Do we have any wine?"**

"**No."**

"**I'll pop down to the store and get a coupla bottles."**

"**Are you going to take advantage of me?"**

"**I might. Then again, I might not."**

"**Decisions, huh?"**

"**Mmm." Ianto shook his head fondly. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Do we need anything else while I'm there?"**

**Jack shook his head. "I can't think of anything."**

**Picking up his wallet, Ianto headed for the door.**

**Taking the empty Bud bottles out into the kitchen, Jack sorted out the ingredience for his meatballs and started preparing dinner. Mixing the meat and herbs, he added a few onions and then rolled the mixture into balls. Placing them in a frying pan, he began to cook them. Just as they were beginning to get golden brown, Ianto came back with the wine.**

"**Mmm, smells almost edible."**

"**You are cruising for a right bruising, kiddo." Jack warned him.**

"**Shall I put the spaghetti sauce on?"**

"**Yep, make yourself useful."**

"**Hmm, yes, sir." Ianto stood to attention and saluted Jack .**

"**That's more like it."**

**They both laughed.**

**Once the sauce was made and the meatballs cooked, the whole lot was mixed in with the cooked spaghetti. Jack put heaped portions into two plates and they sat on the couch to eat it**.

"Do you miss the weather in LA?"

"God, yes! Look at the snow, it's horrendous!"

"Maybe you could fly back for Christmas."

"Maybe."

"The tree is still growing."

"No! I thought you'd have killed it off by now."

"Oh ye of little faith."

Ianto smiled. "I have missed you."

"Me, too."

"But you're still sleepin' in the spare room."

"I know."…..

"**He had the most beautiful green eyes. Did you see him?"**

"**Yes, I saw him." Ianto rolled his eyes.**

"**Now him, I wouldn't mind having in our spare room."**

"**Over my cold, dead body!"**

"**Mmm, I wouldn't go that far…he was cute."**

"**Cute as in to look at, or cute as in to sleep with? Think carefully, or you'll be in the spare room."**

"**Out of 10, he was definitely an 8," Jack pulled Ianto into his arms. "You, on the other hand, are a 10+."**

"**Oh, nice get out, mister."**

**Jack smiled. "Yep, I thought so."…..**

"**I love a man who can think on his feet."**

"**Got to, with you around."**

"**Besides, I'm not movin' my stuff off the bed for anyone."…..**

"How long was the bus ride?"

"I left LA afternoon before last. Almost 2 days."

"You could have flown in a quarter of the time."

"Like I said, I wanted time to think."

"About us?"

Jack nodded.

"How's the photography business? I guess this is a busy time for you."

"I hired a guy for a few weeks. Just to help me over the Holiday period."

"Good idea."

"How about you?"

"I'm still a nurse. A&E, mostly. I like it. The hours are a bitch, but I get by." Ianto

looked at the peace lily. "Is the one in the apartment still alive?"

"Yep, and full of blooms."

"You're getting green fingers."

Jack wiggled his fingers. "Mmm, appears so."

"More coffee?"

"No, thanks."

"What do you fancy for dinner?"

Jack's eyes sparkled.

"I'm, am not on the menu."

"Shame."

Ianto shook his head. "You never change."

"Not in that respect. I always wanted you…still do."…..

"**Let's go check out the bed in the spare bedroom."**

"**My stuffs on it!"**

"**So, we'll move it and put it back after."**

**Ianto smiled, grabbing Jack's hand, as they went into the spare bedroom. The carpet was barely visible. Bags and other items were all over the floor. The bed had clothes piled on it. Scooping up armfuls, Ianto laid them on the bags.**

**Turning back to Jack, Ianto began to strip, taking his time. He could see the effect it was having on his lover, his erection plain to see. Unbuttoning his shirt, Ianto let it fall off his shoulders and drop to the floor. Next, he unbuckled his belt and pulling it through the loops, dropped it beside his shirt. Unbuttoning his jeans, he looked at Jack, then pulled the zip down, the sound making the older man hitch a breath. Pushing the jeans down over his hips and down slender legs, he stepped out of them, then his shorts.**

**Not wanting to be clothed a moment longer, Jack stripped in record time. Both of them then fell on the bed, lips seeking out sensitive skin. Hands caressing and fondling.**

**Ianto ran his hand down Jack's back and over his ass, kneading it gently. His **

**lover moaned against his neck, as their cocks touched. Turning Jack onto his stomach, Ianto laid between his legs, his finger going to Jack's ass crack. He kissed and sucked his lover's neck, leaving his mark. Spreading his cheeks, Ianto licked down Jack's back, over his cheeks and rimmed him, his tongue flicking in and out of Jack's puckered cavern. Jack pushed up, wanting Ianto to go deeper. Ianto complied. A finger took the place of his tongue, pushing in and out of his body. His own cock was leaking pre-cum as he stroked himself. Rubbing his slippery fingers against Jack's hole, Ianto pushed two fingers inside, passed the ring of muscle until he felt that walnut shaped spot inside his lover. Stroking it, Ianto heard Jack moan with pleasure. He smiled, adding a third finger, scissoring them, stretching him. Preparing him.**

**There had never been a dominant one in their relationship. Both men enjoyed fucking and being fucked. They enjoyed each other, be it oral, a hand job or penetration.**

**Moving up so he was able to kiss the back of Jack's neck, Ianto sat back on his heals, rolling the condom over his cock, then he moved forward and ran his cock between his lover's cheeks, pushing the head into him. Jack lifted his hips, aiding penetration. **

**They began to move as one, Ianto thrusting deep inside, as Jack rocked his hips so Ianto brushed his prostrate, sending shivers through both their bodies.**

"**God, I love being inside you." Ianto whispered.**

"**Fuck me harder! I love you so much."**

**Ianto pulled out and thrust in hard, the sound of their sweat soaked bodies **

**making a slapping sound.**

**Jack put his hand up by his head and Ianto entwined their fingers.**

"**Close, so close," breathed Jack.**

"**I wanna hear you come." Ianto kissed him, thrusting faster.**

**Jack impaled himself on Ianto's cock, feeling his orgasm take over.**

"**I coming! I coming! God, it feel so fucking good!"**

**As Ianto thrust one last time, they both came, their bodies shuddering and then they lay still…. **

"Jack, I said what about pizza some onion rings and wedges?"

"Mmm, sorry, I was remembering the time we made love in the spare room."

"I put all my clothes on the floor." He smiled. "Then I made love to you."

"After you drove me half crazy with that slow strip of yours."

"I practised that all week."

"Yeah?"

Ianto nodded, then changed the subject. "Dinner, pizza?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, fine by me."

Getting up, Ianto went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Taking out a large pizza, he also found a bag of onion rings and potato wedges. Switching on the oven, he poured the contents of the two bags onto baking trays and put them in the oven. Taking the pizza out of the box, Ianto grated more cheese on top and put it in the bottom of the oven to warm through.

"Shouldn't take long."

"I can now cook and entire meal, start to finish."

"I'm impressed." Ianto sat down. "Mind you, your spaghetti and meatballs were really delicious."…..

"**Are we going to eat this or jump over it?"**

"**Are you tellin' me you can't eat it all?"**

"**No, no, I can."**

"**Thought so."**

**Going back into the kitchen, Jack returned with two glasses of red wine.**

"**Good year," he told Ianto, taking a sip.**

"**Good food, good wine. How can we top that?"**

**Jack winked. "Incredible sex."**

**Ianto put a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. "Now that's what I call desert."….. **

"Desert was even better."

Ianto laughed. "A bottle of red wine later."

"All our inhibitions were gone."

"We were certainly…inventive that night."

"The sex was great."

"As I recall, it was a marathon sex night."

They both laughed.

"We were good together."

"And we can be again," Jack said hopefully. "If we're…you're willing to give us another go."

Ianto sighed. "I need more time, Jack . I can't just take up where we left off. You hurt me more than you know."

"I'd never do anything like that again, never. I just want you back. I dream about making love to you. My arms…"

"Stop! Please, stop."

Getting up, Ianto went into the kitchen. Opening the oven, he checked the food. Jack followed him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to upset you or push you into anything."

"Let's just not talk about it tonight, okay? Tomorrow's my birthday. You can take me ice skating."

Jack nodded. "If that's what you want."

"The food's cooked. Let's eat." Taking the food out of the oven, Ianto plated it up and took it into the living room. "Would you like a Bud."

"Please."

"In the fridge. Help yourself."

"You want one?"

"No thanks."

"You never did drink with your meal." He smiled.

"Not unless it was wine."…..

"**Mmm, I'm glad you bought two bottles of that wine. It's really nice."**

"**And it didn't break the bank, either."**

"**Are we watching our pennies?"**

"**Well, your birthday is around the corner, and then it's mine. Christmas will be upon us soon after." Ianto shrugged. "I thought I'd put a bit away each week."**

**Jack kissed him. "My frugal lover."**

**Putting his hand into his front jeans pocket, Jack brought out a handful of loose change, giving it to Ianto. **

"**There's at leaved $3 or $4 there."**

**Ianto laughed. "Thank you."**

"**Use an empty coffee jar. When it's full, we can change it up at the Wal-Mart and bank it." **

"**Who's account?"**

"**Open a new one. Savings account."**

"**Could do, I suppose."**

"**More wine?"**

"**Please."**

"**Maybe we can stock up on wine, too."**

**Ianto laughed. "It wouldn't last long."**

"**Maybe not."**

"**We could put them in the spare bedroom."**

"**And what pray, are you going to take out so there's room for wine?"**

"**The bed," joked Ianto…..**

Ianto looked out of the window. "It gets dark here so early. I miss the long evenings."

"Drive ins"

"Yeah. Flea markets. Famous people."

As they ate, Jack stole sideways glances at Ianto. It made his heart feel better, just being in the same room with his ex-lover.

After they had eaten, Ianto put the dishes in the sink and went to sit beside Jack.

"I hated you for a while and Jack wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me. But I couldn't sleep with another man. Not then, not now. So I did the next best thing…I put as much distance between us as I could." Ianto leaned back. "It hurt me just as much as I know it hurt you. Cutting off my nose to spite my face, springs to mind, but I went through with it. For a while, I was lonely. I just had a few friends at work. No social life to speak of, but I got through it. After we stopped talking on the phone, I threw myself into my work. I did extra hours. Volunteer work. Anything, just to fill the time." He looked at Jack. "I thought I got my life back on track, but I was wrong. It'll never be the way it was with you. I loved you so much, nothing else mattered…" his voice trailed off.

"If I could turn back time, I would. If I could unbreak your heart, I would. But it happened. I slept with another guy and I paid the ultimate price…I lost you." He took Ianto's hand in both of his. "I want to win your trust, your respect and your love." He shook his head. "I don't care how long it takes. I just want you back."

"I've been so stubborn, even though it was killin' me inside. I couldn't swallow my pride, I just couldn't."

"I know that. I didn't expect you to. But I never thought we'd be apart for so long,

either."

"I sorry." Tear flowed from ice blue eyes.

"No, don't be," he said, pulling Ianto into his arms. "I'm the one who's sorry. Shh, don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Ianto's arms went around Jack's waist as they clung to each other. As Jack brushed away tears with his fingers, his lips sought Ianto's. They kissed for a brief moment and then Ianto pulled away, standing up.

"You'll need an extra blanket, that spare room gets cold at night."

"Ianto!"

Ianto stopped but didn't look at Jack .

"Don't push me away, please."

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Ianto disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Jack alone on the couch.

Once in his room, Ianto leaned back against the closed door, tears of pent up emotions and frustration running down his face. He wanted to run back out into Jack's arms. Tell him how much he'd missed him. How much he still loved him…had always loved him. But he just slide down the door and put his arms around his knees, rocking slowly, back and forth, crying silent tears.

Going over to the kitchen, Jack found a pen and paper and wrote a note to Ianto;

'_Well, kiddo, I've done it again. I opened old wounds and broke your heart for a second time. I'm such an ass hole, no wonder you left me. I can't stay here tonight. I'm going to pick up my bag and check into the nearest Hotel to the Bus Station. Have a great birthday. Never forget how much I love you'_

_A.M.L.F. Jack xx_

Putting the note on the coffee table, Jack put on his coat and quietly left the apartment.

Going out into the snow, Jack walked to the Bus Station, got his bag from the locker and went to find a Hotel. The first two he tried were full. 'Because of the weather', they told him. But the third had two rooms left.

Making his way up to the fifth floor, Jack found room 518, unlocked the door and went inside. It looked comfortable enough; a double bed was the main feature of the room, with a desk and chair over by the window and a dresser for clothes. No wardrobe, just a couple of hooks on the back of the door. The bathroom was small but adequate.

Taking off his coat and placing it over the chair, Jack walked to the window, looking out. The snow was still falling, lying in drifts. Going over to the bed, he put down his bag and sat down, taking off his shoes. Moving back, he lifted his legs onto the bed and laid down,

placing his hands under his head.

Getting up off the floor, Ianto wiped his face and started getting undressed, putting on a t shirt and sweat pants. Turning down the duvet, he got into bed, pulling it over his head. He tried to sleep, but the thought of Jack being in the spare bedroom was eating at him. He wanted to go in there and fuck his brains out. He wanted Jack in his arms…in his bed…now! He laid there for another ten minutes then, getting out of bed, Ianto went out into the living room and opened the spare bedroom door. Seeing the bed empty, Ianto called out.

"Jack? Jack!"

Turning a light on, Ianto saw the note on the coffee table. Picking it up, he read it through, twice.

"Oh, Jack. You fool."

Going back to his bedroom, Ianto pulled on a pair of baggy trousers over his sweats and a polo neck sweater. Grabbing his coat, scarf and gloves, he headed for the door. Once outside, he went to check the Hotels by the Station until he found Jack.

Jack turned onto his side so he could look at the snow falling. It brought back memories of his and Ianto's second Christmas together…..

"**I thought maybe we could just take the gifts we've bought each other and go to somewhere white for Christmas." **

**Ianto looked surprised. "Really? I'd love that!"**

"**Thought you might, kiddo."**

**They snuggled together on the couch.**

"**Where are you thinking of taking us?"**

"**Washington DC sound good to you?"**

"**The White House!"**

"**The Wall."**

"**Capital Hill."**

"**The day before Christmas Eve until the day after Boxing Day." Jack smiled. "I checked, you're off this year."**

"**Only because I'm working New Years day from 6am til midnight."**

"**But we can still celebrate New Years Eve together."**

"**Buttered popcorn and old movies, dressed in sweats."**

"**Sweats?"**

"**Easier to take off." Ianto winked.**

"**I just love the way your mind works, kiddo."**

"**Have you already booked?"**

"**Yep."…..**

Jack smiled, turning back to look up at the ceiling.

The room was warm and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

Ianto moved toward the receptionists desk, hoping this one was the right Hotel. It was his third attempt.

"I'm looking for Mr Jack Harkness. I have his wallet." Ianto flashed a wallet with Jack's picture in it and an old credit card of Jack's. "Could you tell me if he's staying here, please?"

"I'll just check for you, sir."

"Thank you."

"Arh, yes. Room 518, fifth floor. Shall I call his room for you, sir?"

"Thank you, no. I'd like to surprise him."

The receptionist nodded.

Going into the elevator, Ianto pushed the button for the fifth floor and stood back, watching as the floor numbers passed by slowly. 2-3-4-5- The elevator stopped and the door opened. Getting out, Ianto ran along the corridor to 518, knocking loudly on the door.

Jack woke up with a start, hearing someone knocking on the door.

"Alright, I coming!" he called out. "Sheesh!"

Opening the door, Jack was almost knocked to the ground by Ianto, taking him into a warm embrace. Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man, burying his face is sweet swelling hair.

"Don't leave, please. I want you to stay." He swallowed hard. "I love you."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, then it deepened, until, breaking apart, they were both gasping for air.

"I don't want to live without you," Ianto smiled. "Do you know how many times I phoned the airline?" He shook his head. "Then hung up."

"I thought…"

Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips. "I was pissed at you. You broke my trust and you made me feel…I don't know…useless, I suppose. That you needed another guy for sex."

"I learnt my lesson. I haven't been with anyone since."

"I believe you." Ianto looked away then back at Jack . "Can we start again?"

Ianto looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the double bed.

"Shame to let it go to waste."

Hands grabbed at clothing; undoing buttons and zips. Soon they were both naked in each others arms.

Jack's lips were all over Ianto's body. Kissing, licking, sucking. Hands caressing and fondling." "God, how I've missed you!" Jack said between kisses. "I'm never gonna let you go again."

"I wanna move back to LA with you. I hate living on my own here."

Jack laughed. "Can I stay with you until after your birthday?"

"Yes. I'll put the apartment on the market tomorrow, first thing."

"Then I'll take you ice skating."

"Thank you," said Ianto, kissing Jack .

"For what?"

"Doing what I couldn't…Coming here for me."

"I thought I might be goin' home alone."

"Not a chance."

Tears fell down both men's cheeks as they made love. Made love like never before. Like it was the first time for both of them and they pledged themselves to each other on that snowy New York night.

"You really mean it, a civil partnership?"

Jack nodded. "We should've done it years ago. You're the only one for me, kiddo." He smiled. "No more gettin' drunk, unless I'm with you."

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!"

"When we get home, we can plan the wedding."

"Are you proposing?"

"Yep. You accepting?"

"Wedding. I never thought I'd ever get married."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes!"

"Cute guy like you…should be married."

"Conventional marriage, I mean."

"All the fun, without the dress," quipped Jack .

"Tuxedos."

"Burgundy cummerbunds."

"White button holes."

"Two best men."

"Wedding cake?"

"Of course. One tier."

"Honeymoon?"

"Catalina?"

Ianto smiled. "Perfect."

Over the next few hours they made love again and fell asleep wrapped in love.

The next morning found them up and out early to the real estate agents.

"How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Two."

"Shower, bath?"

"Both."

"Kitchen dinner, separate kitchen?"

"Separate."

"Good. I don't think we'll have any trouble finding a buyer. We have a few on our books right now who are looking for affordable property in that area. I've got all your details," he smiled up at Ianto. "When are you moving back to LA?"

"Probably before the New Year?" Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded.

"Excellent. I'll get clients lined up for viewing…Monday?"

"That would be brilliant. The sooner the better. I'm gonna start getting my stuff packed away ready for the move."

"One thing I didn't ask. What will you be leaving in the apartment?"

"Well, we have almost everything in the apartment in LA, so almost all of the furniture, plus fridge, cooker, washing machine. Most electrical goods. I'll make up a list and drop it in to you tomorrow."

With that, Ianto and Jack left for downtown New York and the Ice Rink.

As they skated, Ianto put his arm around Jack's waist, pulling him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"I haven't been this happy for a very long time."

"I never want to see you unhappy again. My goal in life, is to make you smile."

The rest of the day was spent spoiling his lover. They had a late breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, bacon, toast and pancakes, with cups of hot chocolate. After which, Jack took Ianto to a department store to choose and engagement ring.

"Wow! Have you seen some of these prices! They're exorbitant."

"What I didn't tell you about my job…"

"You robbed a bank?"

"I got picked up by one of the studios. I do promo shoots and portfolios for their actors. It pays very well." "Well enough for one of these rings?"

"More than enough." Jack looked over his shoulder, massaging a butt cheek. "Which one do you like?"

"Second row, third one in."

"Yeah, me too."

"Really?"

Jack caught the sales assistants eye. "I take that one, please."

"Yes, sir. Will that be card or cash?"

"Cash."

"Will you be wanting it wrapped, or will sir be wearing it?"

"Sir will be wearing it."

The assistant handed Jack the ring and he placed it on Ianto's third finger, left hand.

"When we get back to the flat, I'll make us a hot drink." Ianto told Jack

"Hot chocolate sounds great."

Once there, Jack and Ianto went inside and up to the apartment.

Filling the kettle, Ianto looked at the ring on his finger. Platinum with a central sapphire. He felt Jack standing close behind him. Ianto could have sworn he heard Jack whisper his name. He put the kettle down and closed his eyes.

Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto opened his eyes again. Jack put his other hand on Ianto's other shoulder. Moving them down the young man's back, he put them under his armpits and up across his chest to his shoulders. Ianto leaned his head to one side and rested it against Jack's shoulder. He slowly turned Ianto around so their eyes met. Jack saw the trust in the younger man's blue eyes.

Tilting his head forward, he kissed Ianto. It lasted maybe five seconds, but both men were breathing hard. Neither man spoke. It seemed they didn't need words.

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's body until it rested on his belt buckle. Ianto moaned slightly. Jack dropped his other hand, keeping eye contact with Ianto. He began to undo the belt and then the button and zipper on his jeans. Putting his hand inside Ianto's shorts, he cupped his cock.

"Jack!" moaned Ianto.

Jack pushed his jeans down a little further and put his knee between Ianto's legs, parting them. Ianto didn't resist.

Moving his leg, Jack removed his hand from Ianto's shorts and pushed them and his jeans down over slim hips. Down over his thighs, letting them pool on the floor. Ianto stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes before hand.

Jack took the younger man into his hand again, his fingers wet with pre-cum. Ianto pushed into his hand, his cock needing immediate attention.

"Jack."

"Shh."

Jack continued to massage Ianto's cock, then pressed their lips together. Their

tongues battled for domination.

Slowly, Jack moved Ianto so that they were lying on the couch. Jack was over Ianto, still working his cock.

Ianto pulled at Jack's shirt, tearing it in the process.

"Sorry." But he wasn't.

Jack smiled and removed the torn garment. He repositioned himself so that he could take Ianto into his mouth. Taste this sweet man before him. His hand went to fondle Ianto's swollen balls. Ianto writhed under him. Jack moved his hand to Ianto's back passage. He parted his legs and put a finger at the entrance to Ianto's ass. He tensed. Jack lifted his head.

Jack went back to sucking on Ianto's cock while his finger worked it's way inside Ianto, fucking him.

"Oh, God!" Ianto moaned, as Jack 's digit hit that sweet spot inside him.

Jack moved his finger in and out, then added a second. He felt Ianto tense, then relax. Ianto pushed up into his mouth. Releasing him, Jack stood up and removed his pants. He wasn't wearing anything under them. Ianto's eyes opened wide as he took in the sight of Jack's hard on. _Commando, might have guessed_

Slowly, he put his cock against Ianto's ass and put the head of it in. No safe sex this time. Ianto moaned loudly. Jack pushed a little deeper and Ianto cried out.

"Jesus!"

Moving his hand around to the front, Jack grasped Ianto's cock and began to pump it slowly.

As Ianto took up the rhythm with his hips, Jack pushed all the way in and held it

there. Ianto's body shivered, but Jack kept up the pumping of his cock, bringing him close to the edge.

But not yet. Jack wanted them to cum together.

He slowly began to move in and out of Ianto. Making sure to rub against his prostate.

"Gods gift to gay men," He whispered in Ianto's ear.

As Ianto pushed into Jack's hand, so Jack pulled out of Ianto, then back in until

he was ball deep inside of him. Ianto quickened his thrusting as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, God! God! Jack!"

He came in Jack 's hand, spilling his seed over them both. A second later, Jack came inside him. Their bodies shook together. As one.

As they parted, Jack enveloped Ianto in his arms.

"I have missed making love with you, to you. I've missed everything about you," Ianto said.

"That will never happen again. I'll be making love with you for the rest of our lives."

"I'd really love to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, but I think I better get started on the packing, or I'll never be out of here before the New Year."

"We should get some packing crates."

"Good idea. I'll see if the removals company can supply some."

They kissed and then Ianto got out of bed, walked over to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He'd shower later. Jack watched, arms behind his head, a smiled on his face, as Ianto moved, still naked, to the living room to make the call.

Minutes later, Ianto replaced the receiver and walked back into the bedroom. Jack was no longer in bed, and Ianto could hear a noise coming from the kitchen.

"What are you up to, mister?"

"I had a look round in your fridge, grabbed a few things and thought I'd make us something to eat."

Ianto looked into the saucepan. "Smells good."

"Left over steak. Onions. Potato wedges. Beans and gravy stock. Makes a nice kinda stew."

"I have bread we can dunk."

Jack smiled. "Dunk?"

"Mmm, soak up all those delicious juices."

"I love it when you talk dirty, kiddo."

Ianto slapped his ass. "Behave!"

"With you so close….never!"

Ianto looked deep into Jack's eye and he remembered their first date and what happened when Jack had walked him back to his apartment after…..

**As the door to the apartment opened, the two men entered. They walked inside, and Ianto pushed Jack against the wall, covered his mouth with his own. Jack was more than willing to accept the invading tongue, as they vied for dominance. He wanted this young man so bad, he could taste him. **

**Moving further into the room, deft hands worked at buttons, pushing shirts off of shoulder, undoing belts and zippers. Once naked, the two men lay on the floor, locked in each others arms.**

"**I…haven't done this for…a long time," Ianto confessed, shyly.**

**Jack kissed his forehead. "We'll take it slow, I promise."**

"**My last lover was in High School." Ianto laughed. "It didn't go too well." **

**They kissed again. Less urgent. More loving. **

**Exploring every part of each others mouths with their tongues, they nipped at lips. Hands moved over sensitive skin, exploring. **

**Jack pulled the smaller man on top of him, their erection touching, making both men gasp. They moved against each other, moaning softly as the friction worked them into a frenzy, bringing each to the edge. Their breath came in gasps, bodies glistening with sweat. **

**Jack kissed every part of Ianto's beautiful face, memorising it. **

**He had fallen for the man in his arms…fallen hard and he was happy. Happier than he'd been in a very long while.**

**But all too soon it was over. Both men coming within minutes of each other, they lay there, locked together in a tight embrace, breathless, yet contented.**

**Looking down at Jack, Ianto smiled, placing a feather light kiss on his lips. "Thank you."**

"**For what?"**

"**Being so patient. It really has been a long time since…I last did anything like this. I'm not very experienced."**

**Jack grinned. "You didn't think I'd jump ya, did you?"**

**This made Ianto laugh. "No, but, well…I haven't had a lover in quite a while. I thought…"**

"**That I'd be horny. Trying my hardest to get into your pants?"**

"**Yep."**

"**I am, but and I would…" He shrugged. "but I can wait." He placed a kiss on **

**the end of Ianto's nose. "Mmm, that nose is so cute."**

**Ianto couldn't help himself, he giggled like a schoolboy, which delighted the older man no end.**

"What are you grinnin' at?"

"Our first date."

"You thought it was funny, huh?"

Turning away from the cooker, Jack grabbed Ianto, pulling him close.

"No!"

Jack began to kiss and tickle him as the same time.

"Jack! I was thinkin' about the way I jumped all over you the second we were inside the apartment!"

Jack looked at Ianto. "Yeah, I remember."

"I thought you were so hot, I didn't want you gettin' away without at least a taste of me."

"A taste…I think I got way more than that."

"Got ya though, didn't it."

"To tell you the truth, I loved you from the moment I set eyes on you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I wish I'd know. I was so nervous around you in case I did something wrong."

Jack smiled. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"Now you tell me." He rolled his eyes. "I tried so hard that night."

"Swiftly changing the subject, what did the removals people say about the crates?"

"Oh, they're gonna drop half a dozen round tomorrow morning." He smiled. "I have to be in work at 6.30am."

"Fine. I'll be here. Tell me what you wanna leave behind and I can make that list while I'm waiting for them to arrive with them."

"Okay. Thanks." Ianto looked around. "Well, whatever we have in the apartment in LA, and I have here, stays here. Unless mine is better."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

Ianto laughed and went over to the cooker. "Is it ready yet, I could eat a horse!"

Getting soup bowls out of the cupboard, Ianto put them on the counter by the cooker. Jack turned off the gas and ladled out the stew into the bowls. Carrying them over to the table, Jack put them down and waited for Ianto to sit, before he himself sat down.

"There's plenty more, if you're hungry."

Ianto put a spoonful in his mouth. "It's really good, for leftovers."

Jack laughed. "Think what I could do with a kitchen full of food."

"Maybe, when we get home, I'll let you cook all the time."

Jack held up a hand. "Whoa! Maybe once or twice a week. An' takeaways. You can cook your steak and lobster with wild rice, too."

"Sounds like a good deal," agreed Ianto, scooping up some gravy with a chunk of bread.

Jack watched him eat, a smile curling his lips.

"What are you smiling' at?"

"Seeing you happy. Being with you," Jack shrugged. "I told you, I thought I was going home alone."

A pink blush rose up Ianto's neck and into his cheeks. "I was the fool, not you."

Jack frowned, but didn't say anything. He let Ianto talk.

"You and Tony, I should have known it was just sex, even if you were drunk."

"You were working a lot of hours and I missed you…no excuse for gettin' drunk, but you know what too much bourbon does to me."

Ianto nodded.

"But I didn't think it would break us apart. Maybe you would make me sleep in the spare room for a while, but…I was dead wrong on that score."

"The guy I was with in High School, he was my first. I didn't tell you how it ended." Ianto pushed his bowl aside. "He cheated on me…a few times. It hurt, but I still took him back." Ianto shook his head. "He called me weak. His bitch. I was no ones bitch!"

Jack stood up, moving behind Ianto. "I'd never call you that."

Standing, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. "I know that."

They kissed, going over to the couch.

"How long did it go on for?"

"Half a semester."

"Glutton for punishment?"

"I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me."

"What did he do when you ended it?"

"He laughed."

"Laughed?"

"Hmm, said I' be back." He entwined their fingers. "That I needed him." Ianto shook his head. "I was better off with out him."

"Sounds like that to me, too."

"I never trusted any one after him. Well, not until you."

Jack lowered his head. "And then I go and cheat on you."

"It wasn't the same. I just think he wanted someone 'pretty' on his arm, if you know what I mean."

"I've regretted that night every waking minute and dreamt about it, too. But after you said we needed to make a clean break, I just…I thought you'd stopped loving me."

I never stopped loving you. I let my pride get in the way. I was punishing you, for what Patrick did to me."

Stretching out on the couch, the two lover's settled back, then Ianto switched on the TV set.

"That old movie I like is on soon."

"The Maltese Falcon."

"That's the one."

"We better make ourselves comfortable for the next few hours then."

"Shall I open that other bottle of wine?"

"Not for me, but if you want some, go ahead."

"Mmm, better not. Work tomorrow."

"What time do you finish?"

"Officially, 4.30pm. Unofficially…" He shrugged. "Be prepared for 6pm."

"I can do some packing, after I've made out your list."

"Great. Maybe I can leave out a few items and you can pack the rest."

"Or as much as I can fit in the crates they bring."

The movie started and the next few hours were spent in relative silence. Once it was finished, Jack put the remainder of the stew in a container and put it in the fridge for lunch tomorrow. Then he washed up.

"I'm gonna have a nice long bath. You wanna join me?" asked Ianto.

"Both sitting the same end?"

"Of course."

"I'll go run it."

"I'll get fresh towels."

"Any bubble gum shower gel?"

Ianto screwed his face up. "No!"

Jack laughed.

"I've got fern fresh, pine or aqua blue."

"Aqua blue. Don't wanna smell like a tree, thank you very much," he said, running the water.

Ianto chuckled.

Going into the bedroom, they got undressed and went into the bathroom. Once the bath was half full, Ianto turned it off and Jack got in first, Ianto sat between his legs, his back against Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around his lover's body. They lay there like that for ten minutes or so, until Jack began to lather gel over Ianto's chest. He ran his hand down over his stomach, up both arms and then rinsed the suds off. Turning and kneeling between Jack's legs, Ianto washed his lover. As the water cooled, they got out and went into the bedroom to dry themselves off. Ianto was the first to up on a robe and went out into the kitchen.

"I'll make hot chocolate."

"Thanks, kiddo."

Ianto smiled. He'd missed Jack's pet name for him.

As Ianto waited for the milk to boil, he turned to Jack .

"Have you changed much in the apartment?"

Jack leaned against the sink. "Not a thing, actually. Same bedding. Same crockery. Got a new TV. Flat screen. Huge!"

"Same bed?"

"You think I'd buy a new bed?" Jack shook his head. "Too many happy memories in the old one, kiddo."

"And there will be again."

Jack ran a hand up and down Ianto's back, then snaked his arms around his lover's waist. "I even sleep on your pillow."

"You big softy."

"It had your scent on it. It took a while before I couldn't smell you anymore. You left a sweater, too. I wore it around the apartment."

Kissing him tenderly on the lips, Ianto ran a hand through his damp hair. "I'm sorry for not staying and trying to work things out. I'm sorry for cutting you off so completely."

Jack shook his head, putting a finger to Ianto's lips. "No, it was my fault. What I did, made you do it. I understand that."

"I should have made the effort."

"Let's not talk about it. We're back together. That's all I ever wanted…Coming here, seeing you…Trying to make up for my mistake."

Reaching in front of him, Jack turned off the pan of milk, as it began to boil.

"Let's take our drinks into the bedroom," suggested Ianto. "Get under the covers and cuddle."

Jack smiled. "I can't think of a better place to drink hot chocolate, than in bed with a hot lover."

With cup in one hand and their fingers entwined, the two men went to the bedroom, Ianto switching out the lights as he went.

At 6am the next morning, Ianto got out of bed, trying not to wake Jack . By 6.15am he was out the door and waiting for the bus to the hospital.

As he went out the door, same opened his eyes. "Have a good day."

By 7am, Jack was dressed and looking around the apartment, pen and paper in hand, making a list of items Ianto had that were also in their apartment in LA. If Ianto's item was older, it went on the list, if it was newer, he made a mental note to donate the item in LA to a local charity when they got back.

After an hour of scouting items around the apartment, Jack made himself a coffee and put two slices of bread in the toaster. He wasn't looking forward to spending another day alone, but the thought of Ianto coming 'home', made him feel better.

Sitting at the table to eat his breakfast, Jack heard someone push the access buzzer. Going over to it, he pressed a button and spoke into the intercom.

"Hello?"

"_Ianto?"_

"Sorry, he's at work. Can I help you?"

"_I'm the paperboy. He usually buzzes me in and I put the paper in his box."_

Jack pressed the buzzer. "Come on in."

There was a very chirpy, _"Thanks." _

Going back to the table, Jack resigned himself to reading the paper - after he'd gone down for it - and waiting for the crates to arrive, then he'd start on the packing. Then he realised that Ianto hadn't left any clothes out.

Finishing his coffee and toast, Jack went into the bedroom and opened Ianto's drawers one by one. He made a neat pile on a chair containing, sweaters, short sleeved tops, long sleeved tops, singlets, work tops, sweat pants and tops, work trouser, jeans, boxers and socks. Satisfied with his efforts, Jack found the spare key, that he knew Ianto would have in a shoe in his wardrobe, and went down to get the paper.

As he entered the foyer, an old gentleman was watching him retrieve the paper from Ianto's box.

"I'm…staying with Ianto for a few days. He's at work."

"Yes, I know. I saw him at the bus stop a couple of hours ago; I like to take long walks in the mornings."

Jack smiled.

"Told me he's moving back to Los Angeles with you, is that correct, young man?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir, it is."

"He's a nice boy. Treat him right, young man"

"Oh, I will, you have my word."

"It hasn't been easy for him, this past year."

Jack looked at his feet.

"But he looked happy this morning. You must be doing something right."

"I hope so."

"Forgive an old man for prying, but are you and he…lover's?"

"Er, yes, we are."

"And are you…were you the reason he was sad?"

"Yes."

The old man smiled. "My wife died a few years ago, God bless her, but it wasn't always a smooth ride. In 1975, I cheated on her; it was just a one night affair, but I hurt her and she left me. We were apart for over 5 years. Never divorced, mind you. We sorta kept in touch; Christmas cards, birthdays, but never our anniversary. Then one day, I realised that my life wasn't complete without her." He shook his head. "Don't know why I didn't see it earlier. She was my soul mate. I guess what I'm tryin' to say, is that it's never too late, but the sooner you realise your mistake, the better. Does that make sense?"

Jack smiled. "Perfect sense."

"Ianto has a good heart. I like him…a lot. He always has time for others."

"We're movin' back to Los Angeles, hopefully before the New Year."

Both men turned around as a van pulled up in to unloading bay outside.

"That'll be the crates. I'm packing while he's at work."

"You stayin' here with Ianto for Christmas?"

"Yes, sir."

"Arthur, please."

Jack inclined his head. "Arthur."

Jack opened the door to allow the two men in with the crates.

"I won't keep you any longer, young man."

"Jack."

Arthur nodded. "Jack. Maybe you and Ianto would like to join me for drinks on Sunday, around 7.30pm."

"I'll tell Ianto, but I'm sure we'd both love to."

Going back out of the door, Arthur waved as he walked in the direction of the mini mart.

"If you put the crates in the lift, I'll take it from here," Jack told the removals men.

"Sure thing, bud."

One of the men looked at his clipboard. "Says your hopin' to move before New Years."

Jack nodded.

"Just give us a few days notice."

"Will do. Thanks."

The two men left and Jack went back up to the apartment. Taking a crate into the main bedroom, Jack started to fill it from the chest of drawers. When it was full, he moved it to one side and started on another crate. Six crates later and Jack had emptied the drawers and most of the wardrobe's contents. Stepping back, he smiled, pleased with his morning's work.

Looking at his watch, he decided to go shopping for Christmas decorations and a gift for Ianto.

Once in the big department store, Jack bought tinsel, wrapping paper, bobbles, a small artificial tree and a star topper, leaving them with a nice young woman at the drop off point, to collect when he was finished shopping. Next was the men's department. Looking around, Jack wasn't sure whether to buy clothes or a more personal gift for his lover. A male sales assistant, seeing Jack's dilemma, came forward.

"Having trouble choosing a gift, are we, sir?"

"Actually…yes."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance."

"I hope so."

"Father, brother, other?"

"Lover," said Jack, smiling.

"Okay. Clothes or something more individual to the young man?"

"Individual."

"Jewellery?"

"I just bought him a ring. I asked him to marry me."

"Wonderful! Well, maybe a timepiece or bracelet. A necklace maybe."

"A watch would be nice." Jack looked around. "Is there anywhere around where I can get it engraved?"

"At a small extra charge, we can do that within 4 hours for you, sir."

"Great. Maybe a gold wrist strap."

The assistant went to a cabinet, taking out two trays of expensive gold watches, bringing them back to show Jack.

"Mmm. Maybe a sapphire at the 12 o'clock."

The assistant picked out three.

"Oh, now I'm torn between the oval one and the one with the day/date on."

"Is the day/date important to him, sir?"

"Not really."

The assistant smiled. "I think the oval one wins then, sir."

"I think it does. I'll take it."

Getting a form and a pen, the assistant handed them to Jack.

"If you'd like to write down your message, I can get it done for you this afternoon."

"Thanks."

Taking the pen and paper, Jack went to one side to write his message. He wanted it to be personal, but not too mushy. He began to write;

'_To Ianto_

_Time with you is so precious_

_All my love always_

_Jack '_

Giving the form back to the assistant, Jack paid for the watch and engraving with cash.

"If you can't make it back this afternoon, we're open until 9pm and again at 8am tomorrow."

Taking his receipt, Jack went back to collect his other purchases.

Going outside the department store, Jack decided he was going to take the shopping back to the apartment and then go to the mini mart for something to cook for when Ianto got off work.

Going back out into the snow, Jack walked to the mart a few hundred yards away. Going inside, he picked up a basket and began to look around. By the time he got to the check-out, his basket was almost overflowing with goodies.

The girl at the checkout gave him a huge smile. "Do you need a packer, sir?"

"No, thanks, I can manage."

Putting the things on the conveyer belt, the girl began to run them through the scanner. It beeped as each item went through The til making a happy dinging noise as the dollars mounted up.

Putting the items in bags, Jack waited for the total to come up.

"That's $59.35 cents, please."

Jack handed over 3 $20 bills and waited for his change."

"Thanks."

Going back into the apartment building, Jack saw Arthur.

"Hey. I was wondering if you had anything planned for the rest of the day?"

"Actually, my card group cancelled, so I'm at a loose end."

"Care to help me prepare dinner for Ianto, me and you?"

Arthur smiled. "I'd love to, Jack."

"Good. I bought plenty."

Arthur laughed. "So I see,"

Jack shrugged. "I wanted to get plenty. We guys have a healthy appetite." Jack blushed. "For food, er, yeah."

Arthur laughed. "Your secrets safe with me, laddie," he said, winking.

Jack laughed, too. "Sorry. I guess you know a lot about Ianto."

"He's very honest. An open book, really."

Jack and Arthur mad e their way up to Ianto's apartment and went inside. Jack began to unpack the shopping bags.

"Let me know what you like to eat from what's here and I'll see what I can rustle up."

"What time does Ianto finish?"

"Anytime between 4.30pm and 6pm."

"One of those shifts, huh?"

Jack nodded. "But he enjoys what he does."

Arthur sorted through the things on the counter top.

"What do you do, Jack?"

"I'm a freelance photographer. I recently picked up a contract from a film studio. It pays really well, too."

Jack began to sort through the Christmas decorations.

"You want me to give you a hand with those?"

"If you don't mind. I kinda wanna have them up by the time Ianto gets home."

"You make us a nice meal and leave the tree and decorating to me."

"Thanks."

"That salmon looks nice. Maybe with green beans and mashed potatoes."

Jack smiled. "You got it."

The two men went about their jobs silently. Jack set aside the pack of salmon, the beans and half a dozen decent sized potatoes. He then put the rest of the shopping away.

Arthur put the tree on it's a stand over by the window on a low table and began to straighten out it's branches. He then put tinsel and bobbles all over it.

"Did you get any lights?"

"Darn! I knew there was something I'd forgotten."

"Don't worry. I got an extra set in my apartment. You make us some coffee and I'll go get them."

"Putting the kettle on now."

Arthur left the apartment and went to get the lights. Ten minutes later, he was back.

"I made us sandwiches, seeing as it's lunchtime."

"That's real nice of ya." Arthur looked inside the sandwich. "Ham and cheese, my favourite."

"I can toast it, if you'd like."

"No, it's fine, thanks."

They began to eat lunch.

"I'll finish the tree after."

"I've marinated the salmon in mustard and garlic relish."

"Sounds delicious."

Jack smiled. "I hope it's as good as it sounds."

"Have you won Ianto back now?"

"I hoe so. I proposed to him and bought him a ring yesterday."

"That's great and so romantic."

Despite himself, Jack blushed.

"I have tickets to the opening of that new Italian Restaurant on 34th and Main for tomorrow night, why don't you take Ianto."

"I couldn't. They're yours."

"Oh, fiddle. I have no one to take. Besides, you'd make an old man very happy if you'd accept them."

"If you're sure."

Arthur put his hand into his inside pocket and brought out an envelope, offering it to Jack.

"Just give these in at the door and they'll escort you to your table."

"Thanks. We both love Italian food." Jack smiled. "I have to nip out later this afternoon to pick up Ianto's Christmas gift. It's a watch. I'm having it engraved."

"The gift of time. How appropriate."

"It's something he can keep with him all the time."

"I'll carry on with the tree then, shall I?"

"Mmm. Won't he be surprised?"

After Arthur had finished the tree, Jack helped put up a few decorations around picture frames and along the mantel piece. Pleased with their efforts, he went to see if the watch was ready.

Going up to the men's department, Jack handed over the slip of paper, hoping the watch was ready. Truth be known, he was dying to see what the inscription look like. Coming back with a box in hand, the assistant offered it to Jack, who grinned broadly, taking it and putting it in his inside coat pocket.

Once back at the apartment, he undid the box and looked at it. His heart skipped a beat. It looked elegant and beautiful at the same time. Arthur sat at the kitchen table, hands wrapped around a coffee cup, smiling at the young man before him.

"That good, huh?"

Jack came back from his own little world, to stare sheepishly at Arthur. "Take a look for yourself."

"Wow! That's beautiful You have very good taste. I can't wait to see the ring you bought him."

"Platinum band ring with a central sapphire to match his eyes."

"And the stone in the watch."

Jack laughed. "I guess I see his eyes in everything, huh?"

"That's love for you."

Just them, Ianto rang a few minutes later.

"Hey," said Jack.

"_Hey, yourself. Keeping busy?"_

"Yep."

"_Just thought I'd let you know, Grace said she'd cover for me for the rest of the shift. It's kinda quiet here today. I'll be home in half an hour."_

"Great. See you soon."

"_Bye. Love you."_

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Love you, too. Bye."

Putting the phone down, Jack turned to Arthur. "He'll be home in half an hour. Better get the dinner started."

"Anything you want me to do?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll just sit here and watch, then."

"Fine by me. I don't mind an audience."

"You didn't tell Ianto I'd be here."

"No. He'll think it's a pleasant surprise."

Arthur laughed. "I do hope so, Jack ."

They both smiled.

"Does he have a key?"

"Yep, I have the spare. I knew where he'd keep it."

"You seem to know each other very well."

Jack nodded. "We were together for nearly 4 years, before I fucked things up…sorry. Slip of the tongue."

Arthur waved a hand. "Don't worry about it." A beat. "Did you cheat on him?"

"Yep. He was working hard…I got drunk…took this guy, Tony out in the alley and…you can guess the rest. Ianto found out and I was history."

"It must have really hurt you both."

"Yeah. I didn't think he'd leave me, but he did. Moved here to prove he didn't need me, I guess."

"Or because he did…" said Arthur.

Jack frowned. "I never thought of it like that before."

"Puts a different perspective on things."

"You're tellin' me!"

Just then, the door opened and Ianto walked in.

"Hey, my two favourite men."

Ianto shook hands with Arthur and hugged Jack .

"I invited Arthur for dinner."

"Great. Whatever it is, it smells delicious."

"Arthur picked it."

Ianto turned to Arthur. "Well done, you."

Jack checked the grill and then the saucepan. "Should be ready in ten minutes. Why don't you go change? Ianto?"

Ianto was looking at the tree, a funny smile on his face. "You went to so much trouble."

"Arthur did it for me while I did dinner. It was a trade off."

"Thank you."

"The lights are on loan…I forget to get some."

Ianto smiled.

"Okay, dinner is served in five minutes. Go get cleaned up, kiddo."

They sat round the kitchen table, enjoying the food. Jack and Ianto chatted and Arthur watched them, a smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

After they had finished their meal, Arthur got up and cleared the table. "The least I can do after such a hearty meal," he said, turning to Jack.

"You really don't have to."

"Then I think I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you don't want an old mad hanging around all evening."

"Actually," said Ianto. "we'd both love it if you stayed for a while longer."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Of course we are."

"Let's take a proper look at that ring then."

Ianto extended his hand and Arthur took hold of his fingers.

"That's really nice. You're a lucky man."

"Yes, I am."

Jack and Arthur exchanged a look, that Ianto didn't notice.

"Er, what shift are you on tomorrow?" asked Jack.

"The same as today. Why?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I wanna take you out to dinner."

"Really?"

"Mmm. Interested?"

"You bet! You know I like eatin' out."

The rest of the evening was spent telling ditties and Arthur spinning war stories, making the two lover's hair stand on end. He went home after a few run and cokes. Feeling warm and happy.

After closing the door behind him, Jack carefully removed Ianto's jacket, watching the younger man. "I want you. I always have."

They walked into the bedroom, both men breathing heavy.

Ianto offered Jack his hand and he took it, as he pulled him down on the bed. Jack wrapped his arms around him, his heart pounding so loud, he thought Ianto could hear it. Blue eyes searched his face, a smile forming on those beautiful lips. Jack kissed him, gentle at first, then, pushing his tongue through those lips, he searched his mouth, running it along his teeth. His hands followed the curve of Ianto's waist, down over his hip to his thigh. His breath hitched as the younger man moved against it. Ianto's hand cupped Jack's face, tracing the line of his jaw. It was so sensual, he didn't want it to end, but Jack wanted him. No…he needed him. His arms around him. His kisses. His love. His all.

"Mmm." Ianto hummed, as Jack 's digit hit that sweet spot inside him, making him squirm.

Jack slowly began to move in and out of Ianto, making sure to rub against his prostate with every stroke. It felt so good, so fucking tight inside him. As Ianto pushed into his hand, so Jack pulled out of him, then back in until he was ball deep. Ianto quickened the thrusting of his hips as his orgasm approached.

"Oh, God! Jack!"

A few more thrusts and he came in Jack 's hand, spilling his seed over them both. It was magical. A second later, Jack came inside him, his body shuddering. Their bodies shook together. Their orgasm, complete..

Ianto's knees buckled and Jack ended up resting his hands on the bed either side of Ianto's head to steady himself. They were both breathing hard, gasping for air in the aftermath of fantastic sex. Straddling Ianto's waist, Jack gently turned him over and laid beside him, taking him into my arms.

Jack kissed his forehead.

Jack smiled, then laid down again. He put his arm under Ianto's head so that he was lying on his shoulder. His other arm went to his face, caressing it. Ianto lifted his head and they kissed, slow and passionately. They fell asleep some minutes later, locked in each others arms.

When they woke, they looked shyly at each other. Jack didn't know what to say to Ianto. He could feel the rush of love moving through his body for this man. He never wanted to let him out of his sight again.

Ianto got out of bed, had a quick shower and then went off to work.

"If I finish earlier, I'll call you like last night."

"Okay. I'll come meet you, if you like."

"I'd like that. I wanna show you off."

"Show me off?"

"Mmm."

"I should be the one showing you off."

Ianto smiled. "You are so modest."

Jack kissed him. Get off to work."

"Mmm, okay. I'll see you about 5ish, unless I call you to say I'll be early."

"Fine. You're gonna miss your bus. Scoot." Jack waved to him off. "And make sure you get something to eat lunchtime."

"Yes, mom," Ianto called back.

Jack smiled, shaking his head fondly.

Closing the door behind him, Jack went into the bathroom and had a shower. After, he made himself scrambled eggs, toast and a pot of coffee. After getting dressed, he changed the sheets, did the laundry and tidied the apartment. He wanted everything tidy for when they got back after the meal. Vacuuming the apartment, Jack wondered what Arthur was up to right now. He finished what he was doing and went down to Arthur's place. Knocking on the door, he waited, but there was no answer. Jack thought he must be out shopping or maybe at his bridge club.

He never saw the old man alive again.

Jack went out to meet up with Ianto just after 5pm, as he hadn't heard from him.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness, I'm looking for Ianto Jones," he said to the nurse.

Her name tag read 'Grace'.

"Oh, he….he's with the body of an old man who was brought in about an hour ago. I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Ianto came to the nurses station. He looked tired, his eyes red rimmed.

"Ianto! What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Arthur. He dies a few hours ago."

"I went to his apartment this morning. I thought…How did he die?"

"Heart attack. He dropped dead at his bridge club."

Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "I am so sorry."

"They said he had a smiled on his face at the end."

"He gave me tickets."

Ianto frowned. "What tickets?"

"For dinner tonight. At this Italian restaurant we're going to."

"I can't…we can't go now."

"We have to, Ianto. It wouldn't be right. Not now he's dead. That's exactly the reason we should go. To toast his life. We don't have to stay all evening." Jack rubbed a hand up and down Ianto's arm. "Did he have any family?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, none."

"What about his funeral?"

"The State will bury him."

Jack shook his head. No, that's not right. I wanna claim the body. Give him a descent burial."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just tell me what I have to do."

"I'll find out."

"Thanks. Do you want to go back to the apartment and change first?"

"Is there a set time on the tickets?"

Putting a hand into his back pocket, Jack took out the tickets, reading them.

"No, it just says after 6pm."

"Let's go straight there." Ianto looked at Jack . "Would you like to see Arthur before we go?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Ianto smiled sadly, leading his lover down to the Hospital morgue.

"I don't think he suffered at all. It was over so quickly, they said."

"I'm glad he didn't suffer." "Yeah, me, too."

As they entered the morgue, Jack was struck by just how cold it was and he physically shivered. Walking over to a row of lockers, Ianto opened the second one in on the top row. Pulling back the white sheet, he stepped aside. Jack looked down at Arthur, the old mans face looking smoother in death than it had in life. He touched his cheek, feeling how cold it now was and remembering the day they had spent together. Jack smiled, as he looked at the old man.

"Find out how I can get him out of here. We'll take his ashes back to LA with us and sprinkle them down by the ocean. He'll like that."

Ianto smiled. "I'll arrange it tomorrow." Then he covered Arthur again, closing the drawer.

Taking hold of Jack's hand, Ianto walked back upstairs.

Going out of the hospital, the two men made their way to the restaurant. Once there, Jack gave over the tickets and they were lead to a table by a beautiful tabletop fountain, that changed color.

Sitting down, Ianto smiled as he looked around at the few patrons already seated, then he looked at Jack.

"Believe it or not, I'm quite hungry now we're here."

The older man reached out a hand, touching his lover's hand. "It's all paid for. The tickets were $35 each."

The waiter brought them specially prepared menus. "Sirs, can I get you drinks while you are choosing your meal?"

Jack looked at Ianto, cocking an eyebrow. "Could we have a bottle of red wine, please."

"Certainly." He went away.

"Who do you think Arthur was going to bring here?" asked Ianto.

Jack shrugged. "Not sure."

The waiter returned with the bottle of red wine, pouring them each a glass.

"Arthur told me about his wife," began Jack . "How he cheated on her and she left him. They were apart for over 5 years. He asked me if I was the one who made you sad."

Ianto smiled.

"He said we all learn by our mistakes. I know I did."

Ianto thought for a moment. "Do you think he bought the tickets for us?"

Jack nodded. "I think that's where he went yesterday, before he came to the apartment with me."

"Let's drink to him, than," said Ianto, raising his glass. "To Arthur."

"To Arthur."

As they looked through the menu, Jack ran a shoed foot up and down the side of Ianto's leg. It brought a smile to the younger mans face.

"He even planned the menu, I think," said Jack .

"Can we put some of his ashes in our peace lilies?"

"I don't see why not."

The waiter came for their order.

"I'll have the peppered steak with seasonal vegetables and a jacket potato, please," said Ianto.

"I'd like the breaded pork chop with wild rice and seasonal vegetables. Thanks."

"Have you thought about when we'll be getting married."

"I was thinking, maybe Valentines Day."

"You old romantic, you."

"Hey, I can't help it. Just wait til I get you back to the apartment. I'll show you romantic."

"Mmm, is that a promise?"

"You betcha."

Ianto smiled, winking at his lover. "I'll look forward to it, but I'm gonna have a dessert here first."

"And I'm gonna have seconds later."

They both enjoyed their meal and by 8pm were on their way back to the apartment. They got undressed and into bed. Once in bed, Ianto leaned on one elbow, looking down at his lover.

"I'm glad you came to New York."

"So am I."

Leaning in, Ianto captured Jack 's lips in a passionate kiss, his hand going to his face, caressing it. Moving his left leg in between Jack's, Ianto continued to kiss his lover, his hand still caressing his face and neck. Jack moaned into the kiss, feeling Ianto's hard cock against his thigh.

Letting Ianto take the lead, Jack enjoyed the way his lover moved across his body to lay between his now open legs. The way he ran his fingers through his hair and nipped at his top lip.

Everything else in the world was shut out to them now, as Ianto prepared to make love to Jack. Leaning against the older man, Ianto ran both hands down Jack's arms to his hips then his thighs, encouraging him to draw his knees up. Moving his body down a little, Ianto inserted a finger into Jack's puckered crevice, moving it slowly in and out, watching the delighted look on Jack's face. He inserted a second finger and then a third, preparing him. Condom on the dresser, Ianto reached for it, rolling it over his aching erection. Moving back up his lover's body, Ianto positioned himself for penetration, pushing against Jack's anus. Such exquisite pain, as he pushed in and Jack sucked in a breath, grabbing the back of his own knees, giving Ianto better access to him. Pure pleasure as the pain and burn subsided and the familiar sensation returned. Ianto sucked Jack's shoulder as he took up a rhythm. In and out. Harder and faster. Jack's arms went around Ianto, found his ass and pulled him closer. The friction so divine, so intense, Jack thought he would cum at any minute. But he held out. Kept up the rhythm until Ianto exploded within him and he came over their sweat soaked bodies. As he drew out of Jack's ass, Ianto moved down his body to lick the cum from his lover's stomach, savouring the salty almond taste. Rolling his finger in it, he brought it to Jack's lips so he could taste himself. Ianto smiled, removed the condom, throwing it in the trash bin and relaxed beside Jack. Straightening his legs, Jack enveloped Ianto in trembling arms, as his orgasm left him feeling drained, but oh so happy. Ianto stayed laying between Jack's legs, head on his shoulder, as they looked into each others eyes.

"I'll have to go shopping tomorrow," said Ianto. "I need to buy you a present."

"You don't have to," replied Jack, pushing back damp hair from Ianto's forehead.

"Yeah, I do."

They kissed and Ianto moved to lay beside Jack.

"I have absolutely no idea what to get you."

"I only want you."

Ianto pinched a nipple.

"Ooww!"

"I have to get you something." Ianto thought for a moment. "Something you can keep."

"Get me a wallet."

"You already have one."

"Mmm."

"I'd like to buy you a ring, but you said you hate to wear jewellery."

"I'd love a ring."

"Really?"

"Yep. Maybe a black Onyx. But simple."

"Come choose it with me?"

They kissed.

"Of course."

"I don't have to be in work til 11am, then we can go see about Arthur."

"Okay."

"He was a really great old guy. I liked him a lot."

"Yeah, me, too."

"You wanna watch one of those old movies? I still got a bottle of wine in the fridge."

Jack grinned. "Lead the way."

They got up, put on robes and went into the living room. Jack turned on the TV and got the throw ready, while Ianto got the wine and two glasses.

The two lover's sat watching the movie and finally fell into bed tired and in Ianto's case, a little bit tipsy.

"Wanna love you," said Ianto between hiccups.

"Go to sleep, kiddo."

Ianto nibbled at an earlobe, making Jack chuckled.

"If your hungry, I can go fix you a sandwich. Now go to sleep."

"No fair."

Jack slapped away a hand that was headed towards his crotch. "We are going shopping tomorrow, so behave and go to sleep."

"You're…" hic "…no fun…" hic. "Plenty of…" hic. "time for lovin' you…" hic.

Jack smiled as the younger man turned on his side, so the older man could wrap his arms around him.

"Maybe in the morning. Now, just close your eyes and go to sleep."

They slept through until 8am, go up, showered and then had breakfast.

"How's your head this morning?" asked Jack with a smile.

"It's…fine. Yeah, I feel okay, thanks."

"Are we going to the same store where you bought my ring?"

"Yep. They have quite a selection there."

Ianto smiled.

"What?"

"I'm glad you want a ring."

"It'll keep all those hot men at bay…." Jack thought about what he'd just said. "Shit! Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you only want me."

Putting his arms around Ianto's waist, Jack kissed the back of his neck as he was stood by the sink. "You got that right, kiddo."

"Dishes are in the sink. Money in my wallet. We're set to go."

Jack looked out of the window, the snow was still falling. "Better wrap up warm."

Leaving the apartment, they headed for the store and went straight to the jewellery department.

Ianto looked at all the pads full of gold, platinum and silver rings until he saw ones with onyx in them. Jack stool back as his lover talked to the sales assistant.

"Can we look at some gold rings with onyx please.?"

"Certainly, sir. Black or red onyx?"

"Black, please."

Going to a pad of rings to his left, the young man brought the pad back for Ianto to look at. Jack stepped forward, looking at the rings in front of them. He picked an oval onyx, trying it on. It was a little too small.

"I can see if wee have it in a larger size, sir."

"Please," said Jack, putting the ring back.

Jack and Ianto chatted while the sales assistant looked through a drawer behind him. Minutes later, he turned with three gold rings larger then the one Jack tried on.

"Here we go, sir." he said, handing Jack a ring.

Trying it on, Jack looked at the ring on his finger.

"It looks really nice," said Ianto.

"Mmm, I like it."

"Does it fit okay?"

"Yep. Perfect."

"Good," Ianto smiled. "I'll take it, please."

"Shall I wrap it, sir?"

"Please."

They entwined their fingers behind Ianto's back as Jack planted a kiss on his lover's cheek. The received a few stranger looks, but neither cared.

Paying for the ring, Ianto took the till receipt and boxed ring and walked away, still holding Jack's hand.

"Fancy a coffee?" asked Ianto. "We have time."

"Yep. Don't they have one in the store?"

"Top floor. There's a food hall."

Going to the escalator, they rode it another two floors up into the food hall. Going to the Starbuck's booth, Ianto bought two Cappuccinos. Taking them to a table, the two men sat down to drink their coffee.

"When we've had this, we can go to the hospital and claim Arthur's body."

"Good. We'll have to arrange a cremation."

"The hospital can do that. We just need to pick up the ashes."

It was really getting cold out as they made their way to a taxi rank outside the store. Jack thought it best to get a cab. Quicker and warmer than a bus.

After okaying it with the morgue, Ianto got changed ready for his shift and Jack caught a cab back to the apartment. He busied himself making mince pies and sausage rolls. He'd surprise Ianto with them when he came home.

When Ianto left him a years ago, Jack threw himself into new pursuits, cooking being one of them. Jack also wanted to cook a nice dinner for Ianto. He wouldn't be home until after 8pm and would be tired and hungry. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach. But Jack already had Ianto's heart.

Sitting down at the kitchen table after his marathon bake, Jack set about organising their civil partnership ceremony. He wanted to plan it down to the very last detail and everything had to be perfect.

Jack stopped, looked at the clock and realised it was almost 5pm. He'd had the light on most of the day and didn't notice it was getting dark outside. Getting up. He started dinner. It was all prepared, he just had to cook it.

Ianto watched, as the ashes were cleared out of the incinerator, then he thanked Jerry. Taking the bag, Ianto placed the ashes in an urn and took it to the locker room, where he got changed ready for home. As Ianto reached reception ready to go outside, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, kiddo."_

"Hey, yourself."

"_Get a cab. I'll pay for it when you get here."_

"Okay. See you in ten."

"_That's ten minutes and counting, kiddo. Love you."_

"Love you."

Going outside, Ianto looked up and down the street, but there were no cabs. _'Probably all busy because of the weather'_ he thought. Turning in the direction of the apartment, Ianto began to walk. After a few minutes, a cab pulled up along side of him. The back door opened.

"Get in, kiddo."

Ianto got in beside Jack and smiled broadly.

"I figured it'd be hard gettin' a cab in this weather, so I ordered one at 7pm. Been drivin' around since then."

Ianto kissed him. "You are crazy!"

"Yep, crazy for you."

Ianto shook his head. "Thanks."

"Back to the apartment, please, Jimmy."

"Okay, guy."

Jack looked at the backpack Ianto was holding. "Arthur in there?"

"Yep."

The cabbie looked at the two men through the rear view mirror.

"A friend died. We have his ashes," Ianto explained.

The cabbie nodded. "Oh, right."

Ianto leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear. "I have a favour to ask, when we get home."

"Sounds interesting."

Ianto just smiled.

Once they were back in the apartment, they took off their coats and Ianto stood in front of Jack.

"Would you do something for him?" asked Ianto, coyly. "I wanna watch you pleasure yourself."

"Really?" he could feel his cock coming alive, straining against the fabric of his pants just thinking about it.

"Mmm, it's a fantasy of mine."

Taking off their coats, Ianto took Jack's hand, leading him into the bedroom. Going into the bed, Jack stripped off and lay down, taking hold of his throbbing cock. He looked at Ianto, stood by the end of the bed and his dick twitched and pounded in his hand, just beggin' for attention. Jack closed his eyes and visualised Ianto's hand around it, fisting him. Running his thumb over his slit, covering it in oozing pre-cum. God, what a vision he was, too. Those blue eyes mesmerised, delighted and teased, and Jack loved it. Jack arched his back, pushing up into his imaginary hand, pumping hard and fast, wanting to cum so bad, yet not wanting this vision to leave his mind. His hand stopped, as Jack bent his knees, opening his legs wide, so he could reach his puckered ass hole. Pushing in a finger, Jack probed for that sweet spot inside himself, that drove him crazy. He moved his digit over the walnut shaped muscle, massaging it, then he inserted another finger and pushed in and out, fucking myself with his own fingers, but all the time, imagining it was Ianto's fingers, while pumping his cock silly with his other hand. Jack bucked and pushed, only thinking of Ianto. God, Jack had to have him doing this to him. But Ianto wanted to watch. As Jack pumped harder and rode his fingers, his balls tightened against his body and he came so hard, his ears were ringing. After Jack came down from his high, his body was soaked in semen and sweat and he just laid there, unable to more. He didn't want to move. Jack wanted Ianto to join him on the bed. Needed him, in fact. The sooner the better, cos just thinking about him, made his cock begin to twitch again.

"I think we better delay dinner cos I'm gonna fuck you senseless, kiddo."

Their lovemaking was rough and frenzied, but they both enjoyed the end result.

After Jack made love to Ianto, they got off the bed. Jack walked naked into the kitchen. "Good job I turned the oven down low."

"What have we got, anyway?"

"Roast beef, roasted vegetables, sweet potatoes and gravy."

"Sounds delicious."

Minced pies and whipped cream for dessert."

Ianto chuckled.

"Don't you dare say it, kiddo. It was your fantasy that got me in that state to begin with."

"I know, but you looked so hot!"

Jack chuckled. "Got anymore fantasy's locked away in that brain of yours?"

Ianto shook his head. "A few. But that, would be telling," he said, tightening the belt on his robe. "Mind you, seeing you cook dinner naked, must be up there. It's a real turn on."

Jack raced into the bedroom donning sweat pants and a t shirt, then went back to the kitchen.

"By the way," began Ianto, "how come you asked me to get a cab when you already had one?"

"Wanted to surprise you. I know you wouldn't be able to get one. We'd been up and down outside the hospital two or three times."

"A cab. Dinner. Baking and my fantasy. You really did surprise me."

"You have a letter, by the way. I think it's from the reality people."

"Great. Wonder if we've got a buyer yet?" Ianto opened the letter and Jack watched the smile on his face spread. "Yes! We've sold it! $579.000 on the nose."

"Is that good?"

"Yep. I can pay off the mortgage and I'll have $236.000 left over."

"Great. I'm pleased for you."

"Now we can move straight after Christmas. We'll be back in our apartment for New Year."

"That warms my heart. I can't wait to get you back home."

Ianto sat at the table while Jack dished out the meal. While he was eating, the younger man sat up straight and cleared his throat. "I wanna leave tomorrow."

Jack looked up. "What?"

"I'm almost packed. We can leave tomorrow. I'll contact the moving company. Leave a key with Mrs Dobson down the hall," he put a hand over Jack 's. "I wanna go home, Jack."

"Okay. Pack a coupla suitcases and we'll fly back to LA."

Ianto smiled.

"You've already told them at work, haven't you?"

Ianto nodded. "I did drop the hint. They said they understood."

"You, me and Arthur on a plan tomorrow. I like that. I'll check the airlines and see if I can book a coupla seats."

When the meal was finished, Ianto cleared away while Jack checked the airlines for tickets. He finally found 2 seats, first class at 2.30pm the next afternoon. When he told Ianto, he could hardly contain himself.

"I can't wait to walk along Hollywood and Vine and go roller bladding at Venice Beach."

"You better call the relaters in the morning. Tell them you're movin' back to LA."

"I will," he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Sorry."

Jack hugged him close. "It's okay." He steered Ianto to the couch, sitting them both down. "We'll be home for Christmas. Dinner on the balcony, if it's warm enough."

"Opening our presents. Drinking sparkling wine."

"Snuggling together, watching Christmas movies."

Ianto laughed. "Making love with the windows open."

"Let's finish the packing before we go to bed. We can be out of here and to the airport by 11am. We can relax then until take off."

"I'll check round and see if there's anything else I want to pack. Maybe we can give the tree to Mrs Dobson."

Jack smiled. "Fine by me."

They settled on the couch together and watched a little TV.

"Thank you," said Ianto.

"What for?"

"Everything. Dinner. Coming out here for me…"

"Thank me in bed."

"You've had dessert."

"Then just hold me."

"You got it, babe."

"Thanks, kiddo."

Ianto held his lover all through the night.

Next morning, Ianto went to Mrs Dobson with the decorated tree and asked her to look after the key for him. She was sad to see him go, but was pleased he and Jack had got back together. Next Ianto phoned the realtor and gave him their address in LA.

True to his word, by 11am, the two lover's were at the airport checking in their suitcases.

The snow had stopped and there was a hazy sun poking through fluffy clouds, but it was still rather chilly on that December day. But the two men sat together drinking coffee, Ianto with the backpack, neither of them cared about the weather. It was three days until Christmas Day and they were headed home…together.

As their flight time grew nearer, Ianto stood up and walked over to one of the large windows, looking out at the aircraft.

"I never really liked it here, did you know that."

It wasn't a question.

"I can't wait to see our apartment. Fill the spare room with my stuff," he turned to look at Jack. "I can, can't I? Fill it with my stuff?"

Jack smiled. "Fill it with what you want."

'_Flight 237 for Los Angeles International is now boarding at Gate 12'_

"That's us," said Jack, standing.

Ianto took one more look around him and then followed Jack.

Once on board the plane, Jack carefully put the urn in the over head locker and secured the rucksack in front of it.

The flight back to LA got better as they got closer to California. The weather began to change and apart from the tops of the mountains, the snow had all but disappeared.

As they stepped off the plane, Ianto took hold of Jack's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's good to be home."

THE END


End file.
